


Blue Valentine

by sxgamxn



Series: Bittersweet Life [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: Las relaciones evolucionan conforme a las situaciones que nos enfrentamos, las personas cambian y el tiempo pasa. Dentro de ellas existen dos fases muy importantes: la felicidad y la tristeza, que en conjunto se pueden denominar como Blue Valentine.Valentine para aquella felicidad y amor incontrolable donde no se piensa en nada más que la aparente perfección y comodidad. Blue para aquellas situaciones donde se complica todo, la tristeza, inseguridad y rutina son algunas de las que conforman aquello que puede hacer peligrar la relación.Las relaciones son un juego entre ambas y la fase que predomine en el tiempo que dure dicha relación depende de ambos partícipes. El destino puede intervenir azarosamente, pero al final siempre dependerá de como se comporten los dos.❝ Be careful that the person you fall in love with is worth it, to you❞❝ They spend their whole life looking for a prince charming. Then they married the guy that's a good job and who's gonna stick around ❞
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Bittersweet Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Valentine

_**❝** _ _**You** _ _**are** _ _**the** _ _**cause** _ _**of** _ _**my** _ _**euphoria** _ _**.** _

_**When I'm**_ _ **with**_ _ **you**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **in**_ _ **utopia**_ ❞

Peter creía no poder sentirse aún más feliz de lo que ya era en esos momentos, con Wade a su lado podía ser capaz de pensar que todo iría bien. Después de unos buenos cinco años de relación todo iba de maravilla entre ellos, se mantenían tan enamorados como cuando iniciaron su relación y eso los convertía en una pareja estable. Parker se encontraba en último año de universidad mientras su novio trabajaba, compartían un departamento en completa armonía o al menos cuando Wade no hacía nada por enojar al castaño y Peter no se encontrara estresado por proyectos universitarios; así que podría decirse que iban en serio, tan serio como para que en algunas ocasiones el menor planeara despertar el resto de su vida mirando unos ojos azules y mechones de cabello rubio adornados con una peculiar sonrisa que lograba desarmarlo en cuestión de segundos convenciéndolo de lo que fuera.

Peter en esas fechas del año se encontraba estresado por el cierre de semestre, tenía que entregar demasiados proyectos, dormía poco y consumía mucho café haciéndolo de lo más irritable. Wade que no soportaba verlo así creyó que era buena idea llevarlo fuera y distraerlo un poco de la aplastante responsabilidad de ser estudiante; por lo que había planeado ir a un parque, hace tiempo que no salían y quería alegrar al pequeño gruñón que tenía como novio.

Era miércoles por lo que el canadiense pensó que no había mejor día para ir a una cita, no iría tanta gente y podrían relajarse. Se despertó e hizo todo lo posible por seguir el cronograma que había hecho. Primero el desayuno, cocinaría lo que mejor sabía hacer o mejor dicho lo único que lograba hacer relativamente bien sin hacer un desastre en la cocina: panqueques acompañados del imperdible café para que su pequeño novio no estuviera somnoliento durante el día. Después debía arrastrarlo fuera del apartamento con una excusa, para finalmente llevarlo a esa maravillosa cita planeada por él.

— Baby boy despierta — canturreó el rubio mientras maniobraba dejando el desayuno en el buró a lado del cama para recibir un gruñido de respuesta. — Despierta sweetums, tenemos cosas que hacer así que levanta ese hermoso trasero de la cama que el desayuno está listo.

Después de unas horas y un mini discusión salieron del departamento con la excusa de ir a comprar algunos enceres domésticos. — Ya sé sweetums, tengo una magnífica idea. Vayamos al parque de diversiones — mencionó el mayor y Peter creyó poder ver destellos resplandeciendo alrededor de su entusiasta e infantil novio. — ¿Acaso me arrastraste fuera con ese propósito Wade? —

— No ¿Cómo crees? Yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa baby boy, es sólo que has estado encerrado últimamente y no te haría mal salir un poco a respirar aire fresco y divertirte con tu maravillosamente atractivo novio.

— Solamente he estado ocupado con la entrega de mis tareas Wade, no es como si estuviera tratando de convertirme en ermitaño, pero agradezco que hayas planeado esto — concluyó el castaño regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla para seguir andando rumbo al dichoso parque.

Cuando llegaron a Coney Island era aproximadamente medio día, después de comprar una pulsera de día completo en el Luna park entraron con la idea de divertirse y relajarse tanto como pudieran. Comenzaron el recorrido con el _Thunderbolt_ y siguieron con algo mucho más tranquilo, un juego no haría mal teniendo como plus ayudarlos a tranquilizar su pobre corazón. Wade demostró en el _Tube dash splash_ que en su otra vida debía ser policía o mercenario con la magnífica puntería que tenía, y de allí Peter se aventuró con la temida _Pyramid smash_ en donde por poco logró derribar aquella pirámide, siguieron adelante y subieron al temido _Endeavor_ entre risas sinceras e inocentes besos.

Después de una breve parada y con gritos nerviosos o palabras malsonantes por parte de Wade subieron al _Soarin' Eagle_ donde el mayor juró besar al piso cuando bajaran de aquella bestial atracción, no es que se sintiera inseguro, pero carajo, sentir que iba colgando de aquella atracción no es que le transmitiera un sentimiento de calma. Peter tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente decidió que era buena idea ir a la pista, cuando cruzaron el letrero en el que se leía _"Coney Island Raceway"_ salió corriendo como un niño pequeño sonriendo a más no poder ocasionando que el cerebro de Wilson dejara de carburar por tanta ternura.

Pasaron más tiempo del esperado dentro de aquella pista a petición del castaño, Wade sin duda cedió para hacer feliz a su pequeño novio. De allí se dirigieron al _Electro spin_ y el mayor juró que moriría si tenía que subirse a otra atracción parecida pero igual al final terminó cumpliendo la petición de Peter acompañada de sus mejores ojos de cachorro perdido y subieron al _Coney Island cyclone_ como última atracción. Estaban cansados y hambrientos cuando decidieron que era suficiente, compraron un par de hamburguesas y salieron al comedor para poder estar tranquilos mientras comían.

— Gracias por tan maravilloso día Wade, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos así, entre la universidad y tu trabajo no hemos sido capaces de salir juntos. —mencionó un más que feliz Peter regalándole un beso sabor a comida basura y coca cola.

— Haría todo por ti baby boy lo sabes, así que no me agradezcas por tratar de hacerte feliz y hacer más amena tu vida. Mejor vayamos por un helado o un algodón de azúcar en forma de corazón.

— Wade no existen con esa forma, confórmate con que sea rosa — concluyó el menor sonriendo mientras se levantaba para ir a comprar.

Después de un mini berrinche de Wade por no tener su algodón de azúcar en forma de corazón que representara el amor que le tenía a su Pete pie siguieron adelante y decidieron ir a comprar recuerdos de su pequeño viaje, tal vez algo para May además de algo para ellos mismos. Después de finalizar sus compras habían ido a la playa del parque a relajarse y poder aprovechar el tiempo que les restaba para irse, ver el atardecer parecía una buena idea cuando tenían la playa casi desierta y podían acurrucarse como el par de enamorados que eran, conversando sobre cualquier banalidad o simplemente en silencio abrazándose y mirando el paisaje que estaba ante ellos.

— Baby boy — interrumpió el rubio los pacíficos pensamientos del castaño — Mhhg, dime Wade — volteó enfocándose en aquellos ojos azules y sonriendo con tranquilidad.

— Te amo Peter — susurró besando a su novio — Yo también te amo Wade, pero no entiendo a qué viene al caso.

— Te amo Peter y sé que tal vez no es la mejor manera de decirlo, puede que tampoco sea el momento ni el tiempo correcto, pero está bien porque te amo, más que a mi propia vida y por lo que dure mi existencia. Puede que lo hubieras predicho o puede que no, tal vez también tenías unas enormes expectativas para algo así, pero soy yo y eso significa que no pienso mucho las cosas cuando las creo correctas, así como cuando me declaré a los meses de conocerte y cuando me rechazaste por primera vez por mi inexplicable necesidad de apresurar las cosas. El punto es que te amo Peter, tanto o más que cuando te miré tirado en el piso porque tropezaste conmigo por la calle, te amé desde el momento en que vi esos hermosos ojos café que me cautivaron, te amo ahora y estoy seguro que te amaré por muchos años más, incluso si estoy viejo y sufro alguna enfermedad progresiva que me aleje de tu lado. Así que ¿podrías quedarte a mi lado por siempre o al menos lo que duren nuestras vidas? Peter Benjamin Parker ¿Querrías convertirte en Peter Benjamin Parker Wilson y hacerme el idiota más feliz del planeta? — mencionó un muy nervioso Wade mientras miraba a su novio esperando alguna respuesta, dejándolo a muy poco de tener un colapso mental y sufrir un ataque epiléptico del nerviosismo que le provocaba el silencio ajeno.

—Pete pie, baby boy, sweetums ¿Te encuentras bien? — Trataba de captar la atención del menor moviendo la mano frente a su cara pero no encontraba respuesta alguna — Lo arruiné ¿verdad? Lo siento Peter sé que soy un imbécil pero no quería arruinarlo todo, de nuevo hablé sin pensarlo ¿Podrías perdonarme Pete pie? —comenzó a balbucear el canadiense mientras entristecía por la falta de respuesta.

— Wade podrías dejarme analizar y memorizar ese discurso tan emocional por favor, mis neuronas a penas carburan y enserio no quiero olvidar ningún detalle.

— ¿Eh? — aquella respuesta sólo logró confundir más al mayor.

— Terminé — mencionó el castaño — Wade mírame. Me siento de la misma manera en la que tú te sientes. No voy a negar que es inesperado, creí que esperarías a que me graduara o no sé, pero de todas formas estoy feliz, te amo Wade Wilson, con todos tus idealismos, con aquella boca mordaz llena de comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos, con tus complejos de niño pequeño y todos aquellos defectos que te hace quien eres. Te amo y estaría más que feliz de casarme contigo si tú también te conviertes en Wade Winston Wilson Parker, no me importa si rompe la regla de llevar W como inicial, si tú aceptas yo estoy más que plenamente feliz de hacerlo.

— Pete pie me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta, no que va, del universo al aceptar. Podremos casarnos después de que te gradúes. Si quieres puede ser en Queens y puedo usar un vestido, aunque se te vería mejor a ti pero no creo que lo quieras usar, así que si lo deseas yo puedo hacerlo. Además podremos tener nuestro pastel de diez niveles con unos muñecos comestibles... — comenzó a parlotear el ojiazul sin dar tregua alguna y pista de detenerse.

— Wade podemos planear todo eso después, ahora llévame a casa que tengo que terminar ese maldito informe para mañana.

— Pero baby boy, no planeas dejarme sin celebración ¿o sí? — decía Wade formando su mejor puchero y ojos de perrito tratando de convencer a su ahora prometido, a lo que Peter sólo respondió con un breve beso y se levantó caminando rumbo a la salida sin decir más.

Wade pensó que el futuro lucía prometedor si estaba al lado de la persona que amaba.


	2. Blue

_**❝ Cruel breakup is like the end of the road of love.** _

_**No words can comfort me ❞** _

¿Quién podría pesar que iba a terminar así? Nadie. Esa era la respuesta correcta. Ninguno de los dos pudo anticipar el rumbo que tomaría aquello. Dieciséis años de hermosa felicidad dejados atrás. Al final después de tantas promesas nada había resultado como ellos habían querido.

Era su décimo aniversario de bodas y ninguno de los dos se mostraba preparado para afrontar todo el peso que conllevaba una década juntos. Peter se encontraba inmerso en sus proyectos de trabajo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo, mucho menos en recordar algo tan banal como un aniversario, Wade por otro lado, lo recordaba pero tampoco tenía interés en preparar algo para lo que sabría su esposo no tendría tiempo. Desde hace años Peter no tenía tiempo para nada, siendo exactos desde hace tres años que parecía no recordar su aniversario ni nada que tuviera algo que ver con su casi muerta relación sentimental. Wade había aprendido de la peor manera a no intervenir en los planes de su marido, no desde que lo había dejado plantado en la cena que había preparado para tratar de relajar al castaño y revivir los sentimientos que esperaba siguieran dentro del corazón de su amado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había resultado así, ambos con un vicio: Peter hundido en trabajo y Wade dividido entre el trabajo y el alcoholismo con el que apaciguaba la soledad que atormentaba su existencia y departamento. Pasados los cinco años de matrimonio todo comenzó a complicarse, no es que no se amaran, simplemente la realidad había llegado como un balde de agua fría, un genio como Parker tenía muchos futuros prometedores, pero al parecer ninguno podía incluir a alguien como su marido, Wade resultaba no encajar en el ambiente al que ahora pertenecía el castaño y aunque le doliera, el rubio podía entender que la inteligencia de Peter era algo que no podía desperdiciarse sólo por mantener una cálida y feliz vida hogareña.

Las discusiones y reclamos comenzaron al séptimo año, cada día que pasaba se veían menos, no había vacaciones y mucho menos aquellas citas que solían tener cada fin de semana para aligerar el ambiente entre ambos, la relación poco a poco se había acercado al límite y ninguno se había dado cuenta. — Wade por dios, es mi trabajo, si no te gusta que esté triunfando en la vida a comparación tuya sólo vete, deberías estar feliz por todos los logros que he tenido, no reclamarme porque no tengo tiempo para salir a tontear contigo — gritó furiosamente Parker cuando el mayor le recriminó no tener tiempo para él. Le habían dolido las crueles palabras y no podía entender como un genio de tal calibre era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta que su matrimonio se estaba muriendo.

En otra ocasión, Wilson reservó una habitación de hotel y preparó un viaje exprés durante un fin de semana festivo teniendo la esperanza de revivir un poco su matrimonio, lo que obtuvo fue a un Peter furioso durante el viaje, habían tenido algún acercamiento, y casi al final de aquellos tres días comenzaron finalmente a disfrutarlo, valió la pena a pesar de no haber resultado del todo bien, sabían que aquellos sentimientos de amor profundo que los habían orillado a casarse seguían allí, muy en el fondo cubiertos de problemas.

Meses después el rubio de ojos azules creyó que sería buena idea adoptar alguna mascota, y un buen día terminó llegando con un lindo Golden retriever a casa — ¿Para qué quieres un perro Wade? No estamos en casa todo el día y traes un perro ¿enserio? No pudiste tener otra mejor idea que traer una mascota, demonios, tú te harás responsable de él — fue lo único que dijo el menor cuando lo vio.

Lentamente las cosas empeoraban y Wade dejó de tratar solucionar su matrimonio, él había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero si la otra parte no quería aportar algo nunca iba a funcionar, con deseos no sólo se mueve el mundo y él lo había aprendido de una muy cruel manera. Peter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo muerto que estaba su matrimonio, él aún amaba a aquel tonto rubio, pero tenía mucho trabajo y él siempre había priorizado eso.

Cuando el aniversario número once se acercaba Wade no lo resistió más y decidió terminar aquel dolor de cabeza provocado por su ahora más que inexistente relación sentimental. Esperó hasta la madrugada cuando el menor regresaba de la oficina para aclarar todo y poner punto final de la manera más pacifica que pudieran. Al escuchar la puerta ser abierta y ver al castaño entrar decidió enfrentar sus anteriores miedos y comenzar.

— Peter tenemos que hablar.

— ¿No puede ser después? estoy agotado — mencionó con cansancio el menor mientras se quitaba el abrigo y aflojaba la corbata para sentarse en el sofá más alejado de Wilson.

— No Peter, no puede ser después — negó el mayor — En unos días te llegaran los papeles del divorcio, si tienes alguna duda por favor llama al abogado, me iré mañana del departamento, me llevaré solamente mi ropa y a Steve, todo lo demás es tuyo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Wade qué quieres decir con "los papeles del divorcio"?

— Lo que oíste baby boy, esto no está funcionando, hace años dejamos de ser un matrimonio de verdad, vivimos juntos sí, pero no somos más una pareja. Estás enfrascado en el trabajo siempre, y no digo que esté mal, pero yo no puedo seguir engañándome. No creo que haya manera de arreglar nuestra relación, te amo pero ya no puedo regresar todos los días a un departamento dónde el único que me espera es el perro, lo mejor es que nos separemos. Yo no soporto ver por más tiempo como es que lo que construimos con los años y a base de esfuerzo se va a la basura con algunos insultos y peleas sin sentido. Estoy cansado de intentar arreglar todo y que no pongas de tu parte, me duele ver que te olvidaste de lo que nos prometimos hace once años. No existe más "Tanto como duren nuestras vidas" ni "te amaré más que a mi propia existencia" Lo siento Peter, siento mucho ver cómo todo se desvaneció sin darnos cuenta y que ahora sea muy tarde para arreglarlo.

— Wade, yo lo siento — mencionó quedamente el castaño mientras comenzaba a sollozar — Lamento tanto todo, te amo y no quiero hacerte sufrir, si es lo que quieres firmaré los papeles tan pronto como los reciba, es todo lo que puedo hace por ti.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Ni siquiera estás tratando mínimamente de arreglar esto, ¿simplemente vas a renunciar así? vaya Parker, creí que nunca te dabas por vencido ante las dificultades, aunque me parece que la persona que dijo eso se fue hace tiempo y no me di cuenta.

— ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga Wade? Dime, ¿Quieres que deje mi trabajo? ¿Quieres que me quede en casa a esperar tu regreso? Si querías una maldita ama de casa debiste casarte con otra persona no conmigo. Dije que te amo pero aun así me pides el divorcio y te vas. Vamos no seas tan condescendiente, grítame, reclámame, dime que me odias por abandonarte y no tener tiempo para fingir que todo va de maravilla y que seguimos siendo esos jóvenes tontos que creían en promesas vacías. Anda Wilson, expresa esos sentimientos que llevas años guardando.

— Tienes razón Peter, me molesta que no hayas sido capaz de dedicar tiempo a esta relación, si es que así puedo llamarla, pero no te odio ni pienso reclamarte nada, porque al final si no funcionó era porque nunca debió haberlo hecho, no estamos bien juntos y no pienso martirizarme un día más pensando si está bien que sigamos así, si es que aún me amas o si valió la pena quedarse tan tiempo en la falsedad de nuestro bienestar. Me duele que todo haya terminado así, me duele que tanto tiempo juntos se arruinara por tus prioridades, pero está bien porque entiendo que tu trabajo es importante para ti. No pienso seguir discutiendo por algo que no va a solucionarse a base de gritos e insultos. Los papeles te llegaran a la oficina porque prácticamente vives allí, mañana vendré por mis cosas, incluyendo a Steve, por lo que más quieras trata de soportarlo por una noche no hará ruido, ya comió así que no necesita nada. Mañana cuando regreses no habrá rastro de nuestra existencia aquí. Adiós Peter, te deseo lo mejor y esto es el comienzo de ello. Gracias por los maravillosos años de matrimonio y lamento no haber sido lo que tú necesitabas, pero ante todo gracias por formar parte de mi vida y dejarme amarte.

Sin nada más que hacer, Wade se dio la vuelta saliendo del departamento y de la vida de Peter Parker sin hacer ruido. Porque finalmente todo retomaba el curso que debió haber tomado hace un par de años para ahorrarse muchos recuerdos dolorosos, la realidad no apremia y duele más que una caída libre; su amor estaba allí, pero no de la misma manera que hace años, no al igual que en su adolescencia, ni cuando se casaron. Esa ruptura más que un dolor imprevisible había dejado un vacío nostálgico, los anhelos por volver a aquellos días donde todo era maravilloso y estaban tan felices por estar juntos. Había dejado millones de recuerdos que atesoraban pero sabían que no volverían, no cuando su matrimonio había muerto el mismo día en el que Peter pisó esa oficina que le pertenecía ahora como director ejecutivo.

Al final Wade no había sido capaz de cumplir la promesa que había hecho doce años atrás.


End file.
